Time Can Be Rewritten
by hermoine snape
Summary: Amy and Rory find a diamond ring in the Doctor's pocket. They find out about their best friend's secret. He loved one of his old companions. They tell him to go to his past self to change his future. Will he go back to change his own future! I hope you enjoy this short story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

_Time Can Be Rewritten _

Amy sat in the captain's chair with the Doctor's witted jacket in her lap as she dung for his sonic screwdriver. She pulled out a small velvet box from his bigger on the inside pocket. She slowly opened the lid and gasped at what it held inside.

"Rory look at what I found in the Doctor's pocket." Amy said to her husband.

Rory walked over to the redhead and sat down next to her in the captain's chair. She turned the box so he could see what it contained. He carefully pulled the ring out of the box. He could tell it had been specially made. The ring had a square shaped diamond with a rose in fine detail inside it with three smaller blue diamonds on the left and right side framing the larger one. He turned to the side and saw a engraving inside the gold band.

'_Run,_ what does that mean?" asked Rory as he read the one word out loud.

"I wonder who the Doctor was proposing to?" asked Amy.

"Her name was Rose." said the Doctor.

Amy looked up and saw a man with floppy brown, hair, green eyes, lightly toned skin, with a lean body. He wore a white shirt, surrenders and a bowtie with a pair of brown dress pants.

"She was fantastic. Beautiful, funny and oh how she loved the running. She was my pink and yellow human."

"What does "run," mean?" asked Rory as he carefully stuck the ring back into the box.

The Doctor took the velvet box and stuck inside his pocket. He smiled sadly, "It was the very first word I said to Rose. She was about to be killed by a window shop dummy. I grabbed her hand and I said, "Run," I never let go of her hand."

"Where is she now?" asked Amy.

"Gone, trapped, in a parallel universe. The breach is closed. I can never get her back. Besides she's happy with her family."

Amy brow frowned. She could see the pain in his green eyes. "You still love her after all this time."

He closed his eyes and nodded his head. "It's like when Rory waited for you for 2,000 years. I'd do it for Rose."

"Can't you do something to stop the events from happening? Can't you go to your past self and tell him to do something before it happens?" asked Amy wanting her best friend to be happy.

"It's a fix point in time Pond."

"Time can be rewritten. It's not like the fall of Troy or the sinking of the Titanic." said Rory.

"I was clinging to an iceberg. Never let anyone tell you something is unsinkable."

"You were on the Titanic?" said Amy.

"Oh yes. It was great ship amazing, but the water wasn't half bad."

"Doctor that was mean." said Amy. "So what do you say. We go change your past to change your future. Please you've done so much for others. Why not do something for yourself. We only want you happy Doctor."

The Doctor slipped on his twitted jacket and spun on his heels. He ran over to the controls. "All right ole girl, were going to save our wolf. The On Coming Storm is rolling in!"

The Time Lord smiled when the lights flashed happily. The trio quickly grabbed onto the nearest thing they could find. The TARDIS took off on her own.

"What's going on Doctor?" asked the Scottish redhead.

"The TARDIS always had a special bond with Rose. Apparently she likes the idea. So she's taken control of our destination." The TARIDS spun quickly through the time vortex sparks flying around her companions. "Hold on the landing's going to be rough!"

The TARDIS landed roughly on the ground shaking Amy and Rory to the glass floor. They looked over the Time Lord, who had remained standing holding onto the control panel.

"Come on Ponds!" said the Doctor running to the door. He stopped, "Oh, and try not to get caught up in these events. This is a dangerous part of my life." He swallowed hard, "Damn Torchwood." He pulled open the door they stepped out of the blue police box. "We parked far enough away from cameras and from were Jackie couldn't hear the TARDIS. Now we just need to find me."

The Doctor walked along the sidewalk with the Ponds as he quietly told them what was occurring at the moment in time. Amy looked at the Doctor in shock. Now she knew why he told them not to get caught up in events.

They stopped in small local park and sat down on the bench. He picked up newspaper that was next to him. He opened it and began to read it not wanting to draw unknown attention to Torchwood, who he knew were watching from the camera nearby. He looked over the newspaper when the TARDIS began to materialize in front of him. He let a smile cross his face. He stood up after it had completely appeared and handed Rory the newspaper for him to look at while he spoke to his younger self.

The TARDIS door open and Rose stepped out of the Police Public Call Box with a large bag on her back followed by the Doctor. He looked around when felt another Time Lord, not just another one but himself.

"Rose go on head I'll be right behind you." said the Doctor.

"Are you sure? I can wait."

"Go on I'll be right there."

"I'll wait for you at the stairs. You don't want a slap from Mum."

He touched his cheek, "I'm face is still recovering from the last one. I'll be right there." She nodded and he watched her walk across the road.

The Doctor stepped around the side of the TARDIS. "Hello me! Why are you wearing a bowtie?"

The Doctor straighten his bowtie said, "Bowties are cool."

"What brings you here to the past?" The Doctor asked his future self.

"We need to change the out come of what's going to happen very soon." said the Doctor and leaned forward and pulled out red velvet box. "Something bad happens and we won't be able to ask our pink and yellow human the question we want to ask."

The Doctor ran his hand through his brown spiky hair causing it stick up even more then normal. "The valiant child will die in battle so very soon." he said repeating what the beast had told Rose. "What must I do?"

The Doctor put the box back inside his past self's pocket. "Lock the levers with sonic screwdriver. Then the leaver won't go off line. And for Raslion sake don't make her leave again."

"Lock the levers with the sonic." said the Doctor repeating his future self.

"Right. Make sure she holds on for dear life." he smiled, "Then we can have our forever. Good luck me!"

"Doctor?" called the past Doctor.

The Doctor turned around, "Yes, Doctor."

"Loose the bowtie." he told his future self.

The Doctor shifted the bowtie. "Bowties are cool." He smiled, "Rose liked our black bowtie. She said we looked smart. So bowties are cool."

"Doctor, thank you."

"Anything for you." said the Doctor.

"You mean us! I better go. I don't want a Tyler slap." The Doctor left his future self and ran across the road to meet Rose keeping the new information to himself.

"Well, that's it Ponds. We better head back to the TARDIS. Before all hell break loose. I mean it. All hell breaks loose." said the Doctor. The Doctor and the Ponds made their way back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory entered the TARDIS. "So now we wait." said Amy as she sat down on step.

The Doctor pulled a nearby lever. "We wait," and the TARDIS vanished from the Powell Estate.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

_Time Can Be Rewritten _

The Doctor saw the levers. _'Sonic the levers and they won't go off line. Don't send Rose away.' _He heard his future self say inside his head.

"Jacks you're coming with us." said Pete.

"But they're destroying the city." said Jackie preferring to the Daleks and the Cybermen.

"I forgotten you could argue. It's not just London, it's the whole world. But there's a whole another world waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe as long as the Doctor closes the breach. Doctor?" said Pete.

The Doctor turned around and faced the group wearing a pair for red and blue 3D glasses. "Oh, I'm ready. I've got the equipment right here. Thank you Torchwood." said the Doctor and he used a computer terminal. "Slam it down and close off both universes."

"Reboot systems." said the computer.

"But we just can't leave. What about the Daleks and the Cybermen?" said Rose.

"They're part of the problem, and that's what makes them part of the solution. Oh, yes! Well? Isn't anyone going to ask what it is with the glasses?" asked the Doctor motioning to the lenses on his face.

Rose beamed and asked, "What is it with the glasses?"

"I can see that's what, because we've go to separate worlds, but in between the separate worlds, we've got the void. That's were the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen traveled through to get here." He gave Rose the glasses and she quickly put them on her face. "I've been through it. Do you see?" He asked moving side to side making beads move side to side that were around him.

"Reboot in three minutes." said the computer.

"What is it?" asked Rose.

"Void stuff." said the Doctor.

"Like ur, back ground radiation."

He smiled, "That's it. Look at the others," said the Doctor and Rose turned around. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "And the only one that hasn't been through the void, your mother. First time she'd look normal in all her life."

"Oi," said Jackie.

"The Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bursting with it. Cybermen, all of them. I just open the Void in reverse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside."

"Pulling them all in!" said Rose.

"Pulling them all in!" repeated the Doctor.

"Sorry, what's the Void?" asked Mickey.

"A dead space. So people call it Hell." explained the Time Lord.

"So, we're sending the Daleks and Cybermen back to hell. Man, I told you he was good."

"It's like you said we've all got void stuff." said Rose and pulled off the glasses, "Me too, because we went to that parallel world. We're all contaminated. We'll be pulled in."

The Doctor gently cradled her face with his hands and captured her lips with his own. He pulled back, "No you want be pulled in." He ran over picked up the large clamps. "Because I've go these. We've just got to hold on tight. Like we've done for so long."

"Reboot in two minutes." said the computer.

Rose walked up to her mother. "You need to go. Go back with Pete. Go back to Pete's World."

"Oh, that's good. We should call it that!" said the Doctor with a smile.

"I'm not leaving without you." said Jackie with tears in her eyes.

"I've found my place, and it's with the Doctor." said Rose and he walked up to mother and daughter. "I love him. You've known that for a very long time."

The Doctor wrapped his arm around Rose's waist. "Jackie she won't age nor can she die. She's not human. She changed after she looked into the Heart of TARDIS. I love Rose, Jackie. I promise to take care of her."

"You promise you'll keep her safe." said Jackie.

"I promise." said the Doctor. "I'm only opening the Void on this side. You'll be safe on the other side."

"Then you close the breach." said Pete.

"The breach itself is covered in void stuff in the end it will close itself. And that's it. Kaput." said the Doctor.

"Reboot one minute." said the computer.

"You better go." said Rose. "I'll miss you Mum, but you can have a life with Pete. I want you to be happy," and she pulled her mother into tight hug followed by Mickey. "You take care of yourself.

Jackie tearfully nodded her head. "I love you sweetheart."

The building shook drawing Pete's attention. "We've got to go. Now. Good luck Doctor," and the group was gone with a flash.

"System Rebooted. Open access." said the computer.

"Set the those coordinates to six." said the Doctor motioning to the computer on the left while he did it to one on the right.

"We've got Cybermen on the way up." said Rose.

"How many floors down?" he asked.

"Just one." she told him.

"Levers operational." said the computer.

The Doctor smiled at Rose and she said, "That's more like it. A bit of the smile. The old team."

"Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake."

"Which one's Shake?" asked Rose.

"Oh, I'm Shake." said the Doctor, Here take the sonic. I want you to lock the lever. Take the clamp and press down the red button."

"I love you," and she gave him a quick kiss.

And I you. When it starts hold on tight." said the Doctor. "Should be too bad for us, but for the Daleks and Cybermen a steeped in void stuff. Ready?"

Rose looked over at the door and saw the Cybermen. "So are they."

"Let's do it! Lock the lever love." said the Doctor.

They pushed the levers and Rose quickly locked it with the sonic. They grabbed onto the clamps. The couple watched the Daleks and the Cybermen quickly moving pass them.

"The breach is open back into the Void. Ha!" yelled the Doctor. He looked over at Rose and saw her holding on tight. _'Please be right future me.' _

The breach closed like a piece of paper going down a drain. The Doctor let go of the clamp and ran over to Rose. He helped her down from the clamp. He quickly pulled her into his arms. The Doctor pulled back from the embrace and brushed her hair from her face and captured her lips with his own. He owed his future a great big thank you. They pulled back breathing heavily.

"Come on there's a tiny crack left. We can say a goodbye if you want to." said the Doctor.

"Ok." said Rose quietly and they left hand in hand from the now fallen Torchwood.

{}

"Hey Mum." said Rose.

"Hi sweetheart. You look like a ghost." said Jackie.

"Hold on." said the Doctor and pointed his sonic screwdriver and the couple solidified on the beach.

"Where are you?" asked Jackie

"We're in the TARDIS. There's a tiny crack left. We're burning up the sun just say goodbye."

"Can you not get through properly?" asked Pete, who was standing next her along with Mickey.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two worlds would collapse. Where are we?" asked the Doctor.

"Norway." said Pete.

"Norway, right." said the Doctor.

"Doctor," said Rose and smacked him upside the head.

Jackie gave her daughter a watery laugh. "We're about fifty miles out of Burgin. It's called Darlig Ulv Stranden."

"Dalek?" said the couple.

"Darlig it's Norwegian for bad. It translate into Bad Wolf Bay. How long do we've got?" asked Jackie.

"About two minutes." said the Doctor.

"I don't know what to say." said Jackie. She smiled, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh, that's brilliant Mum."

"Yea. I'm three months gone. I'm hoping for a girl, but Pete he wants a boy. What about you sweetheart? Are you happy?"

"Yea, I am, but I miss you. You tell that little one stories of a big sister defending the Earth and other planets with her Doctor." Jackie nodded tearfully. "Mickey you take care of them. We had some great times."

"Yea, we did. You take care of yourself Rose." said Mickey.

"I guess this is going to be the last time I get to say this. I love you Mum." said Rose and they vanished from the beach.

Pete pulled Jackie into his arms. He rubbed her back gently. He knew that Rose would never be very happy here. She needed to be with the Doctor in the TARDIS.

{}

Rose covered her mouth with her hands and sob left her lips. The Doctor pulled her into his arms and let her cry. He quietly rubbed her back. He knew that she'd missed her mother, but she would watch her family die around her, and she would never age.

Rose pulled back took several deep breathes. "I'll be all right. It'll take awhile, but I'll be all right."

The Doctor kissed her brow. "I know love. I'll be right beside you holding your hand every step of the way. Onward and upwards. Allons-y!" He pulled up a nearby lever.

{}

"Come on Ponds a whole new world is waiting!" yelled the Doctor. "Rose come on!"

"Hold on, straighten your bowtie!" Rose yelled at her husband as she ran down the stairs followed by Amy and Rory.

The Doctor pulled open the TARDIS door. "New Earth! Have fun and try to stay out of trouble Ponds!"

Amy and Rory beamed and ran through the apple green grass leaving the couple alone.

The Doctor smiled, "Happy 100th Wedding Anniversary. He said and pulled Rose into his arms.

"Our first planet." said Rose.

"Our first planet." said the Doctor and captured her lips with his own. He pulled back.

"I owe you a big kiss, because if it wasn't for you, I'd be lost." said Rose. "I love you."

"Quite right too," and he captured her lips with his own.

{}

Hit the button and tell me what you think about chapter 2!


End file.
